La Noche de Halloween
by Granger Clan
Summary: James desea confesarle sus sentimientos a cierta chica pelirroja después de una fuerte riña, pero no sabe como.... la ayuda de los Marauders le dará una idea de la que no se arrepentirá. ¡Dejen Reviews, porfis!


LA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN

************************************************************************

El corazón le latía con fuerza, mientras afinaba los últimos detalles. Hoy sería el gran día. Hoy podría aclararle de una vez las cosas a la chica que no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo, y que no se limitaba a eso, si no que era absolutamente capaz de dominarle con sólo una de sus sonrisas.  
  
Lo había estado planificando con anterioridad, junto a sus amigos, los Marauders. Y realmente consideraba que necesitaba consejo. Jamás se le había declarado a alguien. Bueno... es cierto que había tenido sus cuantas novias, y en eso no era ningún inexperto, pero sentía como si fuese la primera vez que quisiera intentarlo. Las dudas le asaltaban a cada momento... "¿Y si me dice que no?" ¿Y si me dice que nunca me ha visto como algo más que un amigo? ¿Que jamás logrará perdonarme?..." Las ideas, francamente dolorosas, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le rondaban por la mente, y le fue imposible apartarlas como hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba, aunque era bastante lo que tenía que hacer todavía.  
  
Se trataba de la declaración de James Potter, y como tal... debía ser algo especial.  
  
Recordaba perfectamente cuando, en un impulso que en el momento consideró estúpido, y que ahora agradecía a los cielos, les confesó a sus amigos lo que le ocurría desde hace unos meses, aunque tal vez sólo en el instante en que la brusca cachetada de ella, y las lágrimas amargas resbalando por su rostro lo devolvieron a la realidad, fue capaz de comprenderlo.  
  
"-Me gusta.  
  
Los ojos de Sirius Black se abrieron como platos, claramente estupefacto, al igual su compañero, Peter Petigrew, mientras que Remus Lupin sonreía con clara picardía en la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? - le obligó a repetir su mejor amigo, a quien pareciera que se le fuese a desencajar la mandíbula de un instante a otro.  
  
-Lo que te acabo de decir, Padfoot - repitió, buscando fuerzas de flaqueza al tanto que sentía que las mejillas le ardían como no recordaba - Me gusta, me encanta. La encuentro atractiva, inteligente, bellísima, detallista, orgullosa, hermosa, sus ojos verdes encandilantes, el cabello de fuego... completamente diferente. Ya no puedo acallar esto más... simplemente no puedo...  
  
Lupin puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañero de correrías, se sentó a su lado y preguntó:  
  
-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta de ello, Prongs?  
  
-Porque es obvio que no lo haz hecho tú sólo - bromeó Black.  
  
Al ver la mirada relampagueante de Potter, prefirió quedarse preferentemente callado, y dejó a Remus hacer las preguntas y ahorrarse sus comentarios, aunque seguía considerando tener la razón.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que nos habíamos estado llevando mejor últimamente? - explicó James, vacilante, como si el aire le faltara.  
  
-Sí, tú y el resto de nosotros - le recalcó Peter, sentándose junto al muchacho de lentes, que continuaba con la mirada extraviada.  
  
-Lo sé, Jim. Las cosas parecían haberse arreglado de una vez. ¿Y eso fue lo que?... -empezó Remus.  
  
-No, Moony, no fue eso exactamente - le detuvo el recién mencionado, negando lentamente con la cabeza. - a pesar de que me hubiese gustado que lo fuera.  
  
Suspiró profundamente, y se esforzó por continuar.  
  
-Ahora es diferente. Antes, creo que su falta de interés me motivaba a sentirme atraído por ella, era un blanco difícil - replicó, esquivando la vista de sus compañeros - Como no conseguí obtener su atención, se tornó algo parecido a un reto. Así que decidí ponerla como meta de mis conquistas. Lo que yo no imaginaba, era que terminaría cazado en mi propia trampa.  
  
Sonrió con ironía, los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Entonces... fue eso? - pregunto Sirius, luchando por evitar los comentarios sarcásticos que formaban parte de su personalidad.  
  
-Discutimos - replicó James, simplemente, aunque podían notar su tono acongojado - Y creo me no me moderé al contestarle.  
  
Los Marauders permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales Lupin dijo, con ligero acento recriminatorio:  
  
-Me imaginaba algo así de Sirius, pero no de ti, Prongs... siempre has sido tan cortés con las chicas, que no te imagino intentando conquistar a una por que si, o gritándole de enfado. Y menos a ella.  
  
-No fui capaz de controlarme, y ojalá intentes imaginarte cuanto lo lamento ahora. Ya no me extrañaría si corriera a los brazos de cualquier otro, aunque fuera Snape - replicó, la voz con cierto toque amargo que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar hacer presente. - Me lo merezco de medio a medio.  
  
-No te pongas así, James - pidió Peter, dándole unos confortantes golpecitos en el hombro, que consiguieron que el aludido levantara la mirada - Nunca te desanimas. Si te rindes ahora... ¿Crees conseguir algo? ¿No piensas que arreglarías más las cosas si le hablases claro? ¿Si te...  
  
Peter se detuvo antes de terminar. Hubo otro corto silencio, durante el cual todos permanecieron con la vista clavada en el joven de ojos azules, la sonrisa cómplice en sus caras. Él intentó evitarla por todos los medios. Finalmente se resignó, y alzó la mirada titubeante, las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-¿Quieres decir... - empezó vacilante, el labio inferior le temblaba un poco - Declarármele?... ¿Quieren que me le declare?  
  
-¿Qué otra cosa más puedes hacer, Jim? - le respondió Sirius, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción - Vas a ver que será muy fácil.  
  
-¡No, no lo es! - le cortó James, sin evitar modos bruscos, e incómodo a más no dar - ¡No puedo ir simplemente y decirle: "Hola Evans... ¿Qué tal, como estás? Fíjate que estuve pensándolo, creo que eres una chica preciosa, y quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Te importaría?"  
  
El acento irónico de sus palabras advirtió a los Marauders que deberían actuar con más cautela. Se pisaba terreno peligroso...  
  
-Prongs... No creo que sea malo. Si te gusta tanto la chica, y de verdad estás dispuesto a quererla como Dios manda... puedes confesárselo sin problemas. - opinó Remus, con clara determinación en sus palabras.  
  
-¿Y como sabes que ella no podría sentir lo mismo por ti? - aventuró Peter, dándole una sonrisa de ánimo.  
  
-Eso es imposible, Wormtail - negó el joven, desviando la vista - Quizá ella llegó a pensar que yo era un amigo, o algo así, pero dudo que después de nuestra discusión piense eso siquiera. Fui un completo idiota, y..  
  
-Ya, ya, calma, James - sugirió el chico de cabello largo, con las cejas levantadas - No estoy acostumbrado a que te autodegrades... eso es más común por parte de Moony.  
  
-Black...  
  
-Te oí, Moony... ¡ok, ok! - agregó al ver que su amigo le miraba de manera peligrosa - Ya... No digo nada más.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer? - preguntó Remus, luego de retirarle la vista a Black, con fingido desdén. - ¿Te vas a quedar callado, o le dirás la verdad?  
  
-Nunca tuve oportunidad con ella - contestó Potter, el tono de su voz bastante agrio - y menos la tendré ahora. Lo mejor sería olvidarla.  
  
Sirius movió los ojos de derecha a izquierda desesperadamente, logrando obtener la atención de Lupin, quien sonrió con resignación, y asintió con la cabeza:  
  
-Habla, Padfoot, estás en todo tu derecho. Además, este campo esta dentro de tus conocimientos...  
  
Black se hizo el sordo a la última aclaración burlona de su compañero, miró a su mejor amigo, y dijo:  
  
-Si no le dices nada, Prongs, debes tener por seguro que nada conseguirás; ella te seguirá odiando, tal vez más. Pero si se lo dices... aunque sea tienes una oportunidad que te diga que si... ¿No crees? Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar dicen, y también debes saber que quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río. Así que, espero que conscientemente le digas a Evans que la amas, la idolatras, y que no puedes vivir sin ella, porque si no, yo mismo se lo diré. ¿Te parece bien? ¡No puedes pasarte toda la vida con eso entre ceja y ceja!  
  
James Potter, Remus Lupin, y Peter Petigrew, quedaron más que sorprendidos al oír esas palabras de la boca de su amigo. Soltaron repentinamente una involuntaria carcajada.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó enfadado Sirius.  
  
-Nada, Padfoot... nada - le contestó Remus, deteniendo con dificultad la risa para responderle - Pero ¿te digo la verdad? ¡Nunca te creí capaz de moralizar a alguien!  
  
-Fue increíble... - hizo notar Peter, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Podrías llegar a ser un gran orador.  
  
-Oh... gracias por los halagos - dijo Sirius, adoptando una vocecita bastante delicada - Voy a pensármelo bien, y enseguida les diré si me prestaré a sus servicios. Gracias por alabar el talento que bien sé que tengo... ¿Qué esperan? ¡Felicítenme, compañeros!  
  
Los cuatro volvieron a reír despreocupadamente, hasta que consiguieron recordar el tema del cual estaban hablando. Las miradas volvieron a fijarse en James, que esta vez no las esquivó.  
  
-Entonces - dijo, intentando dominar el tono inseguro de su voz - ¿Ustedes creen que tengo alguna oportunidad?  
  
-De tenerla, la tienes, amigo - respondió Black, sonriente al ver un brillo de decisión en los ojos de su compañero - Pero todo depende de cómo le confieses tus sentimientos a la chica en cuestión. Imagino que como buen Potter, querrás algo a la grande... ¿No es así? Y piensa además que si es algo magnífico, con gran despliegue de tus encantos... ¿Alguna muchacha podría querer resistirse?  
  
Eso decidió a James.  
  
-Está bien - asintió, aunque pudo volver a sentir que el rubor le invadía la cara -Se lo diré. - notó el estómago lleno de serpientes vivas al decirlo, pero intentó mantener la serenidad al recordar la única dulce sonrisa que había visto en la chica - Pero ustedes deberán ayudarme a buscar una buena forma de decírselo todo. ¿Esta bien? ¿Palabra de Marauder?  
  
-Palabra de Marauder - repitieron los otros tres, colocando la mano derecha sobre la del muchacho - Así será."  
  
Y ahora, estaba preparándose para confesarle sus sentimientos, a la única persona en el mundo de la cual, meses atrás, nunca pensó llegarse a enamorar. Resultaba un tanto irónico tal vez, verlo fríamente a la distancia precisa, pero la idea de que quizá, ella podría llegar a sentir algo por él, lo esperanzaba de tal manera, que aguardaba impaciente el momento de hacerle partícipe de aquel cariño tan novedoso, incluso para sí mismo.  
  
Siendo sincero, nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Durante las largas horas que había pasado con la pelirroja, disfrutando simplemente de su compañía, le bastaba con saber que ella estaba cerca, para sentirse más que satisfecho. Pero su presencia en ciertos momentos llegaba a resultarle tan asfixiante, que soñaba con ella, a sabiendas que era algo que podía evitar a voluntad propia.  
  
Pero quería soñar con ella. Con sus largos cabellos de fuego, y sus maravillosos ojos esmeralda. Soñar que le entregaba su alma, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera de ella... no le importaba. Deseaba enseñarle a sonreír, enseñarle todo lo que había cambiado en sí mismo... todos esas variaciones quizás imperceptibles, pero que para él lo eran todo. Quería más de lo que tenía hasta el momento... y deseaba hacerlo eterno.  
  
Mas no podía evitar la confusión. ¿Por qué Lily sería tan dulce en ciertos momentos, y tan fría en otros? ¿Por qué sólo eso sucedía con él... nada más que con él? El misterio que emanaba de la actitud de la muchacha, dejaba escapar sorpresas que normalmente no se esperaba; ella era absolutamente impredecible.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que una chica estuviera consiguiendo lo que todas con las que había salido no pudieron?  
  
La respuesta era simple.  
  
Ella era totalmente única.  
  
Se había convertido en la ninfa que guardaba sus sueños, en el ángel que repartía consejos juiciosos, y no dudaba al dejar parte de sí para ayudar a los demás, en una flor naciente, que se escondía entre pétalos refugiados de un perfumado capullo, que envolvía mucho más de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Y quería que Lily se lo enseñara.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-¿Crees que estemos listos, Padfoot? ¿Completamente seguro? - susurró en voz baja.  
  
-Sí, sí, Prongs; no en vano, hemos practicado tanto. Creo que los resultados serán más que deseables, ¡así qué no temas, compañero! - dijo él, cuidando también el volumen de su voz.  
  
-Lo siento. Creo que el asunto me está poniendo demasiado nervioso.  
  
-Es que la chica te tiene loquito, creo yo. Deberías tratar de restarle un tanto de importancia... ¿Sabías que si la muchacha se da cuenta de todo el frenesí que sientes por ella, dejas de interesarle? Tienes que mostrarte lejano... seductor... Y por supuesto, coquetear con todas las otras señoritas que se te crucen, para que vea que no te hacen falta candidatas...  
  
-No influencies a Prongs, Padfoot - ordenó Remus, atisbando una de las puntas de la mesa de Gryffindor, en el decorado Gran Comedor, debido a los festejos de Halloween, y cuidando bien de que nadie les escuchara - Déjalo hacer de su vida lo que quiera; creo que sabe tanto como tú de esas cosas.  
  
-Siempre se aprende, Moony, siempre se aprende...  
  
-Yo diría que siempre estás alardeando - recalcó Peter, con una sonrisa burlona, y jugueteando con el tenedor.  
  
-¿Tiene algo de malo que deje destacar mis dotes naturales, Wormtail? - se defendió Sirius, en tono bromista. Al igual que Lupin, echó un furtivo vistazo hacia unos bancos más a la derecha. - Creo que ya deberíamos comenzar nuestro número, y deleitáramos al público de una vez. ¿Les parece?  
  
James se obligo a contener el temblor en las piernas, como si del hechizo tarantallegra se tratase. Fijó la vista en el centro del enorme salón, bajo el cielo encantado, que estaba de un negro semejante al terciopelo, repleto de estrellas. Las calabazas colgaban del techo, brillando con las velas en su interior, los estandartes de un fuerte color naranja repletaban las paredes, y el embriagador aroma de las comidas servidas en la mesa. Y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba.  
  
La cabellera de un rojo encendido, delató la presencia de Lily Evans, sentada en un extremo de la mesa. Conversaba en aquel momento con una amiga, y su aspecto despreocupado fue capaz de turbarle un poco. ¿Qué tal si no conseguía hacer mella en el fuerte espíritu de la muchacha?. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero al ver la mirada decidida de sus amigos, asintió con la cabeza, buscando la tranquilidad perdida instantes atrás.  
  
-Bien... entonces empecemos - replicó, dejando el servicio en la mesa - ¿Listo, Wormtail? ¿Padfoot? ¿Moony?  
  
-Listo - contestó el primero, asintiendo con un gesto de ánimo - ¡Vamos!  
  
-Preparado - agregó Sirius.  
  
-Cuando digas - completó Remus.  
  
Repentinamente las luces del Gran Salón se apagaron. El director alzó la mirada, ligero desconcierto en sus ojos, al igual que todo el resto del gran Comedor. Muchas chicas ahogaron un grito, asustadas.  
  
Lily Evans había estado todo el tiempo charlando junto a su amiga Arabella Figg de cualquier asunto trivial que le pasara por la mente. Pero aunque intentara evitarlo, cruzaban por esta pensamientos dolorosos, que trataba de retener con dificultad.  
  
De verdad le había dolido.  
  
¿Cómo él podía ser capaz?...  
  
Al percatarse que nuevamente estaba pensando en el joven, alzó la mirada, y fue en ese instante en que la luz se desvaneció. La sorpresa en sus ojos verdes fue más clara que el agua, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.  
  
-Bella... ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí, lo estoy, Lil... ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-No lo sé. Pero no puede ser un accidente... ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? ¿Y el director?  
  
De pronto una luz blanca se encendió en el techo, dejándose caer sobre la figura de Sirius Black, de pie en el centro del Comedor, que con un micrófono muggle en la mano, y una chaqueta negra, de orillas celestes fluorescentes, sobre la túnica del colegio, intentaba llamar la atención.  
  
Lily le observó desconcertada, al igual que Arabella. Pero al igual que el resto, guardaron un prudente silencio.  
  
-¡Hola! Buenas noches, damas, caballeros y fantasmas, espero que lo estén pasando bien esta hermosa noche de Halloween, y también deseo de todo corazón, que no les halla dado un susto de muerte con el apagón de hace un momento. Pido de todos su atención, porque de lo que tenemos que haceros partícipes, es muy importante, así que por favor, un instante de silencio.  
  
Los murmullos se acallaron lentamente, todos clavando la vista en Padfoot. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, parecía bastante enfadada, pero un gesto del sonriente headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, la mantuvo sentada a su lado.  
  
Lily observó al muchacho con las cejas levantadas. ¿Qué sería lo que buscaban los Marauders esta vez? De pronto, con una punzada de dolor, recordó los fríos ojos de James Potter, y sus palabras tan hirientes.  
  
"Y yo que pensé..."  
  
Sonrió con sarcasmo. Prefiriendo apartar las ideas nefastas que suprimían sus pensamientos, evitó la mirada de su amiga, y volvió a mirar al frente.  
  
Los alumnos se miraban entre sí, algo suspicaces. Era de imaginarse que los Marauders hicieran algo para festejar la noche de Halloween; parecían un tanto hiperactivos durante esas fechas, cercanas a feriados. Pero siempre era excitante imaginarse que podría ser en esta ocasión... que tramaban cada vez.  
  
Otra luz se encendió, pero esta vez se dejó caer sobre Remus Lupin, quien estaba de pie junto al chico de largo cabello, también con un micrófono muggle consigo, y llevando una chaqueta idéntica a la de su compañero, pero con orillas de dorado. Las miradas de atención de los alumnos se centraron en él, y lo impulsaron a continuar:  
  
-Gracias por habernos escuchado. - dijo, con la cortesía de siempre - En primer lugar quisiera dar las gracias a los profesores por no habernos sacado del Gran Salón al apagar las luces... - la mirada alegre del headmaster fue la respuesta, a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall mantenía tensos los labios - En segundo lugar, dárselas a nuestro amigo, Peter Petigrew, que está allá arriba, ayudándonos con la iluminación... - la contestación consistió en un súbito parpadeo rojizo cercano al techo - Y en tercer lugar, las gracias a ustedes, que han tenido la paciencia de aguantarnos durante estos cinco años... - una carcajada general fue la respuesta - y esperemos que puedan los dos años restantes. Ahora, le cedo la palabra, a nuestro querido compañero, James Potter, que tiene algo muy importante que decirle a todos ustedes.  
  
Dos nuevos haces de luz aparecieron en escena. La primera, iluminó una orquesta completa, que estaba ubicada junto a Sirius y Remus, y muy semejante a una muggle, con la gran diferencia que los instrumentos parecían estar listos a tocar sin los obvios músicos. Flotaban en el aire, acallándose unos a otros. La segunda, hizo a la luz a James Potter, de pie sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, también usando una chaqueta negra, pero de orillas azul eléctrico, empuñaba en su mano derecha el ya conocido micrófono muggle. Sonreía a todos, con seguridad.  
  
Lily permaneció presa de un temor irrefrenable... ¿Y si él estuviese buscando alguna manera de humillarla otra vez? ¿Sí nuevamente buscara ponerla en ridículo frente a todos? No pudo evitar notar que las miradas pasaban rápidamente desde ella al chico que aguardaba esperando el silencio.  
  
-Si buscas que alguien te haga pedazos, Potter, has venido al sitio indicado - susurró para sí - Ten mucho cuidado con lo que digas.  
  
Empuñó con fuerza la varita en la mano izquierda.  
  
James no pareció notarla siquiera. Continuó hablando a los presentes.  
  
-Como bien ha dicho Rem, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por escucharnos. Y creo que ya es momento de aclararles el motivo de semejante alboroto...  
  
Aguardó hasta que todos estuvieron callados, y fijándole la mirada. Distinguió los ojos verdes de Lily, y apartó casi por acto reflejo la vista, sabiendo que si no se controlaba, no sería capaz de terminar. Volvió a contemplar a la concurrencia.  
  
-Estuve pensando detenidamente el modo de aclararle las cosas a alguien a quien valoro mucho más de lo que se imagina, y decidí hacerlo en público, para que no le quepa duda alguna de mi sinceridad, y también por que es algo que está muy a su altura y a la de los Marauders. Incluso tengo claro que se merecía más. Quisiera dedicar una canción a cierta personita presente en esta sala. Espero que ella se imagine quien es... - al oír la palabra "ella", no faltaron los "¡uhh!" por parte de algunos muchachos, y la sorpresa en ciertas caras. Tampoco escasearon las chicas que parecieron perder el aire y aguardar impacientes al ver los deslumbrantes ojos del joven recorrer su improvisado "escenario".  
  
Lily tornó su mirada un tanto más gélida, a pesar de que sintió el estómago repleto de serpientes vivas. Ya estaba claro. Ese era el estilo de Potter para hacer sus "bromitas". Pero si era para perjudicar a alguien, a quien fuera, a Sev, o a ella misma, lo pagaría caro... Se encargaría de eso.  
  
Prongs saltó de la mesa al suelo, y caminó a paso seguro hasta la orquesta, que pareció alterarse al verlo dirigirse hacia el centro del salón. Sirius y Remus empuñaron con fuerza los micrófonos, James se detuvo junto a ellos, se aclaró la garganta, y a un pequeño gesto que hizo con la mano, la orquesta comenzó a tocar.  
  
Era una melodía armoniosa, pero con cierto toque dulce, bastante especial. La mirada de James se clavó en el también improvisado público, y comenzó a cantar sin titubeos, a ojos cerrados:  
  
"Ya sé porque estás dudando  
  
Sé lo que vas a pensar...  
  
"Será este un amor eterno",  
  
"Será un amor de verdad"  
  
Lily permaneció muda, y dirigió un vistazo a Arabella, que también se notaba sorprendida.  
  
"Bien... esperaba que cantara alguna estupidez irónica... pero no una canción de amor..." pensó mientras el corazón se le estrujaba de dolor en el pecho "De amor... ¿Estamos hablando de James Potter, sí o no? ¡Claro que sí! Lo que no me imaginaba era que cantara tan bien..."  
  
Todos los alumnos se miraron al notar la ternura de su tono, impreso en cada sílaba de la canción, y algunos no dudaron en comenzar a aplaudir al compás, y prender el lumus en las varitas para dar la apariencia de un concierto muggle, mientras otros se preguntaban que pasaría por la cabeza del joven Gryffindor en ese instante. Continuaron escuchando:  
  
"Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender,  
  
que parece una locura  
  
Y aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer...  
  
El amor de mi vida eres tú."  
  
Una nueva luz se hizo presente, y fue cuando Lily sintió que la estupefacción se apoderaba de ella... caía directamente sobre... ¡sí misma!. Alzó los ojos verdes, llenos de ansiedad y sorpresa, y sintió que un cálido rubor le llenaba las mejillas, al ver que James Potter le miraba fijamente, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.  
  
"No puede ser... ¿Estás hablando en serio?"  
  
Sirius y Remus se unieron cantando a James en aquel momento, siguiendo la canción a un perfecto compás, al tiempo que este se adelantaba hasta Lily a paso lento, y el Gran Comedor guardaba un silencio profundo, respetuoso, sin dejar de aplaudir al compás ni apagar las lucecitas de las varitas, llevando una de las flores que más significado tenía para ella en su mano izquierda.  
  
Un Lirio.  
  
"Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir  
  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
  
Dime que hacer si no estás aquí...  
  
Sólo a tu lado quiero..."  
  
James terminó la frase mirándola directamente a los ojos, apoyando una rodilla frente a ella, y depositando la flor en su regazo:  
  
"Vivir..."  
  
Lily le contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el rostro sonrojado, aún sin atreverse a creerlo. ¿James le estaba confesando sus sentimientos? ¿Él estaba...  
  
Siguió escuchando la melodía, mientras el joven se acercaba, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de volver a cantar a su oído:  
  
"Te mostraré lo que siento...  
  
De lo infinito el final."  
  
James cogió la mano temblorosa de Lily, sonriendo con timidez. Continuó entonando la canción, sin apartar los ojos azules del rostro de ella:  
  
"Pido tu mano y prometo  
  
Por siempre te voy amar"  
  
Le besó la mano con delicadeza, ella sonrió. El chico se separó de Lily suavemente, el rostro ruborizado, y prosiguió cantando, volviendo a dirigir una mirada a su "público":  
  
"Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender,  
  
que parece una locura  
  
¡Y aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer!...  
  
El amor de mi vida eres tú."  
  
Sirius y Remus, con sonrisas de satisfacción al ver la escena, volvieron a sumarse a James en el coro, poniendo especial potencia a sus voces... sabían lo que esto significaba para su amigo, y estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí (A/N: los paréntesis los canta James):  
  
"Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir (A tu lado quiero vivir)  
  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve... (Cielo se vuelve gris) gris  
  
Dime que hacer si no estás... (Dime que... dime si no estás aquí...) aquí...  
  
Sólo a tu lado quiero... (Vivir...)"  
  
James sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar. Ella le había sonreído... ¡Le había sonreído! Eso... ¿Eso quería decir que...  
  
"¿Me estás diciendo que sí, Lily?"  
  
"(Sólo a tu lado) Quiero vivir (¡Quiero vivir!)  
  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve... (Cielo se vuelve gris) gris  
  
Dime que hacer (¡Si no estas... si no estás aquí... dime!) si no estás aquí...  
  
Sólo a tu lado quiero... Vivir...  
  
Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir... (A tu lado quiero vivir)  
  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve (¡Cielo se vuelve gris!) gris  
  
Dime que hacer si no estás (¡Si no estas... si no estás aquí... dime!...) aquí...  
  
Sólo a tu lado quiero..."  
  
James susurró la última palabra, sonriendo con el rubor en las mejillas a la chica que le sonreía también:  
  
"Vivir..."  
  
James alejó el micrófono de sus labios, y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Fue cuando un sonoro aplauso invadió sus oídos... ¿Les había gustado? ¿De verdad les había gustado?  
  
"Me bastaba con que a ella le gustara" pensó, al observarla ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde estaba él, los ojos iluminados por una luz nueva. No alcanzó a decir nada, puesto que la joven le cogió de la mano, y lo llevó fuera del salón.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las amplias terrazas, dispersas por todo el colegio. Fue cuando Lily volteó para mirarle, y James se sintió obligado a decir algo, lo que fuera:  
  
-Siento todo lo que dije - replicó de inmediato, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras al sentir su cercanía. - No quise decir...  
  
Se sonrojó cuando ella le acalló de pronto, posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios:  
  
-¿Estabas hablando en serio? - susurró, clavándole sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
James se sintió mareado, pero buscó firmeza en la voz, y respondió, sin apartar la vista de esa mirada tan soñada:  
  
-Sí, Lily. Por supuesto. ¿Crees que te mentiría?  
  
La joven sonrió con timidez, las mejillas ruborizadas al oír la decisión de sus palabras. Él también sintió que su corazón latía demasiado aprisa.  
  
-Eres preciosa... - musitó, la voz casi sin fuerzas; ella tenía la virtud de suavizar su fuerte carácter - no te imaginas cuanto.  
  
Los ojos de la joven se dulcificaron al adivinar en su mirada que él pensaba decir la verdad. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Él cerró los ojos un instante, y de inmediato volvió a abrirlos. Sonrió.  
  
-Te amo, Lily. No sé que has hecho, ni que magia escondes, y de verdad, es algo que quiero que guardes dentro de tus misterios, pero me gustaría que lo supieras. Eres la única persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.  
  
Tomó la mano de la chica, y acarició su piel suave como terciopelo. Ella le miró con fijeza, sin saber si lo que escuchaba, era su propio corazón, o el del joven, pero se estremeció de ansiedad, al ver que le cogía suavemente de la cintura. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por una sensación extraordinaria que jamás pensó hallar en sí misma.  
  
James contempló sus ojos cerrados, su cabello de fuego, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Recorrió su rostro con un dedo, descubriendo sus facciones, mientras ella aguardaba en silencio, con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Finalmente, luego de recorrer suavemente las mejillas de la muchacha con los labios, encontró su boca entreabierta, y buscando el esperado contacto, la besó dulcemente en la terraza, entre el cielo estrellado reinado por la luna llena, esa noche de Halloween.  
  
**************************************************************************  
   
¡Déjenme sus reviews, por favor! Sólo son unas cuantas palabras de los lectores, y no se imaginan todo lo que animan a la mano del escritor.  
  
Este... los términos que usé me parece obvio que ya los conocen, pero de todas maneras... -_-U  
  
Padfoot: Canuto  
  
Prongs: Cornamenta  
  
Moony: Lunático  
  
Wormtail: Colagusano  
  
Marauders: Merodeadores  
  
Headmaster: Director


End file.
